<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>finding minhyuk by vonseal</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27783853">finding minhyuk</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vonseal/pseuds/vonseal'>vonseal</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>andr0id [26]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ASTRO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Robots &amp; Androids, Androids, Angst, Character Death, Government Agencies, M/M, Major Character Injury, Reunions, Romance, Tragedy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:08:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27783853</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vonseal/pseuds/vonseal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>they find myungjun. unfortunately, they also find minhyuk.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Myungjun | MJ &amp; Moon Bin, Kim Myungjun | MJ/Park Jinwoo | Jin Jin, Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Park Minhyuk | Rocky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>andr0id [26]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1361155</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>finding minhyuk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>tagged major character death so be forewarned.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dongmin heard the scuffle before Jinwoo did. He grabbed onto the agent’s arm and shook him slightly. “Minhyuk found something,” he said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jinwoo wasted no time in running upstairs. He took the steps two at a time, bounding forward with a sense of urgency. Dongmin, fearing for Minhyuk’s physical state, was right behind him, heart pounding in his chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When they made it to the second story, they were met with an empty hallway and equally empty rooms. Minhyuk had gone further. Dongmin didn’t even need to get Jinwoo’s attention this time, for Jinwoo seemed to understand. He moved forward, quietly and quickly, running up the stairs to the third floor this time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was there, further down the hallway, that Dongmin finally caught sight of Minhyuk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But he was on the floor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And he was ripped to pieces.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Minhyuk!” Dongmin screeched, pushing past Jinwoo, who tried to call out, “Wait, idiot!” He couldn’t wait, not when Minhyuk wasn’t moving, not when he was reduced to a pile of broken metal pieces. He stumbled to the floor, beside his creation. He could hardly tell what Minhyuk </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> been. His face was nothing but ripped synthetic material and his limbs were twisted out of place. Worse, however, was his chest. It looked like it had exploded; wiring was ripped out and crushed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The other android was here. The other android had gotten him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jinwoo came to stand beside him. He didn’t kneel down, nor did he attempt to check on either Dongmin or Minhyuk. And, really, why should he? They had ruined his life. They had put him in a cast and kidnapped him and held his boyfriend hostage. </span>
  <em>
    <span>They</span>
  </em>
  <span> were the villains. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dongmin’s heart plummeted as he continued to examine Minhyuk’s body, trying desperately to figure out how he could ever fix this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Myungjun!” Jinwoo yelled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In response, something moved down the hallway. A human, it seemed, tall and handsome and quite strong. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you with the android?” the man asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dongmin bit down on his lip, cradling one of Minhyuk’s arms close to his chest. “Did you do this?” he questioned, voice shaking as he spoke. “Did you hurt him?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man -- no, the android -- cocked his head. “I did,” he confirmed. “He was coming for Myungjun. I am protecting Myungjun. And if you are also here for Myungjun, then I’ll--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Myungjun’s here?” Jinwoo asked, breathless with relief. “Is he safe? Where is he? I want--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who are you?” the android asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jinwoo. Park Jinwoo. I’m his boyfriend.” Jinwoo looked desperate and concerned. “Please, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I want...I need to see him. Please.” Still, despite his words, he had his hand on his gun, as if ready to draw it if the android gave him an unsatisfactory answer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A door opened, just in front of Minhyuk’s mangled body. Dongmin didn’t even have to glance up to know who it was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jinwoo?” the words fell out of this man’s mouth, melodic and sweet and full of hope. Dongmin’s chest tightened. He willed himself not to cry as he gazed down at Minhyuk’s ruined face. His shoulders trembled, even as Myungjun and Jinwoo ran to each other and embraced.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They found Myungjun.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minhyuk was destroyed in his attempt to find Myungjun.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dongmin grit his teeth down and squeezed his eyes shut. He could hear Jinwoo and Myungjun kiss relentlessly. He could hear the cries from them both, the light wailing as they held onto each other. He could hear whispered reassurances that they were both alright, that they found each other, that they </span>
  <em>
    <span>loved</span>
  </em>
  <span> each other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He felt sick to his stomach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had fallen for an android. He had fallen for something he </span>
  <em>
    <span>created</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He had fallen for an object, and he had given that object a name and a personality and a life. He was in love with this robot, and now he was forced to grasp for the broken pieces of his robot, the metal that had spilled all over moldy carpet. He felt a sob break free and he bent over his robot, his </span>
  <em>
    <span>boyfriend</span>
  </em>
  <span>, with pain in his heart.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Something moved beside him. He glanced over through watery eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was the other android.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are sad,” the android pointed out. “Why are you sad?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dongmin sniffed and looked away. Though this android, too, was made from his own blueprints, he hated him. He hated him for taking Minhyuk away. He hated him for killing </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> robot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The android touched a piece of Minhyuk, and Dongmin slapped at his hand. “Don’t touch him!” he snarled, voice breaking. “He’s...he’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>mine!</span>
  </em>
  <span> You fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>killed</span>
  </em>
  <span> him!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh,” the android said. “I apologize. I was trying to save Myungjun. I thought he might try to kill Myungjun. Myungjun has been through a lot.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He was trying to </span>
  <em>
    <span>save</span>
  </em>
  <span> Myungjun! He was doing all of this to save a man he had never even met!” Dongmin wailed. He felt inconsolable. He felt like he, too, was breaking apart. He wished he might. Then he wouldn’t have to live an existence without Minhyuk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>God, how pathetic was he really? He had not loved Minhyuk for very long, and yet suddenly Minhyuk had become his entire life.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jinwoo spoke up, talking through his own tears. “I want to take Myungjun to a hospital. Is there--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t need it,” Myungjun said. Dongmin glanced up at him, shocked to see the sullen, sunken face of a man who seemed so bright and joyful in that picture. His skin was splotchy from his crying, bruised, too, from whatever this other android had done to him. He looked a bit alert, a bit frightened. Perhaps being kidnapped had not done well to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Guilt flooded through Dongmin, even more so when Myungjun met his gaze. “I’m sorry about your robot. I didn’t...I didn’t know it was you guys in the building. Bin told me to hide because we thought it was someone else, someone sent by Sanha or…” He trailed off and cleared his throat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dongmin looked over at the android, who was still crouched beside him. “Bin?” he repeated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am B-1N,” the android stated, smiling. “But Myungjun has given me the name </span>
  <em>
    <span>Bin</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I would prefer if you called me </span>
  <em>
    <span>Bin</span>
  </em>
  <span>, please. He has given me a name and I love him very much.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You...you love him?” Dongmin questioned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bin nodded his head proudly. Out of the corner of his eye, Dongmin could see Jinwoo hold Myungjun a little tighter, a little more protectively. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wanted to laugh. How ironic this all was! How </span>
  <em>
    <span>terrible</span>
  </em>
  <span> this all was. Bin had killed Minhyuk out of love; Minhyuk had followed Dongmin’s requests out of love.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He turned his head away from the others and stared upon his boyfriend’s ruined body. He lifted the head -- or, rather, what was left of the head. He turned it around, willing himself not to look into Minhyuk’s lifeless eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The chips he had installed were, at least, still intact. His memory was still there. His personality, then, ought to still be there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If he could get Minhyuk’s parts to a lab somewhere, he might be able to rebuild his boyfriend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He would make certain they would not be apart for long.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hit me up on my twitter page <a href="https://twitter.com/thevonseal">@vonseal</a> for spoilers and general nonsense.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>